The beauty and the beast
by R0zes743
Summary: Natsu, a selfish prince is cursed by Levy, the enchantress and changed into a beast or more likely a monster. He has one year to find someone who will fall in love with him and that he'll love back. If he doesn't, he'll stay cursed for the rest of his life. But then again, who could fall in love with a beast? Rated T for the language. NatsuxLucy. There'll be a bit of mystery also!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I am starting a new fanfic again. This one is based on my favorite Fairy Tale, The beauty and the beast. So yeah, I made some modifications, but it will mostly be the same story. Btw, I chose the Disney version, because I thought it was the best one. I don't own the image I'm using as a cover and the characters which are Mashima's. As always, I'm hoping you'll enjoy and won't think too much about school which is starting pretty soon.**

Once upon a time, was a beautiful prince living in a magnificent white castle. He didn't have a good reputation though. People were characterizing him as a cold hearted beast because he didn't have sympathy for poor citizens living in misery. He couldn't care less about his kingdom which he was the king of even though he was still young. He couldn't help it; his father had died when he was just a toddler leaving him in the great cares of his lovely mother who had passed away two years ago. Since then, he was in charge of the Fiore kingdom which he thought was a total pain in the butt.

Our story starts that cold day of December when a poor old hag dared ask him to stay for the night in exchange of a rose. As the selfish prince was looking at her from head to toes, he finally noticed how ugly and poor she was. Not even listening to what she had to say, he walked away letting one of his loyal subjects taking care of closing the door behind him. He didn't have time for those kinds of things. It was boring and worthless.

What would he do with a simple rose? He couldn't think of giving this simple present to a girl since none of them dared looking at him thinking he might murder them or something. Though, it didn't bother him since he wanted to look this way. He wasn't interested a bit in romance. Though he wouldn't admit it, the prince was pretty dense and didn't not a single thing about gallantry, but it wasn't like he was interested in that a single bit. After all, all he cared about was his self. He didn't have time to think about the other's needs. His only person was taking the majority of his time.

His kingdom was slowly going down. People dying more and more of disease due to the bad conditions they were living in. Since the prince ate a whole lot, his servitors needed to take the only money citizens had left to pay for the food of His Majesty. Because of that, the people were living in dirty houses with pigs and rats making them sick to death. They didn't ate much either since all the food was brought to the castle for the one and only prince. He wasn't only stealing their money, he needed also their food.

And so, he let the old woman in the cold outside. Not even feeling a bit guilty about it. After all, he was a cruel person. He actually liked the title his citizens were giving him. _The beast._ It suited him well since he enjoyed slithering the throats of the murderers during the execution. At the end, when the blood was covering the floor, everybody could see this smirk on his face. That's why they didn't dare fight him for their freedom. They were afraid of him. Sometimes, he looked more animal than human. It was hard making the difference between the two sometimes.

As he entered the hall in the center of the castle, he was quite surprised and shocked to see that old hag from earlier standing in the middle of it a weird smile dancing on her lips.

"Who let her enter?" screamed the prince suddenly starting to feel scared even though he looked quite furious about the whole situation.

"Nobody open the door after you left Your Majesty" a servitor answered trying to calm him down before he exploded.

"Alright then, how come that scum bag his in my castle?" He shouted his face becoming red in frustration

"Shall I explain to you, Your Majesty?" the old hag inquired smiling

"There's nothing to explain just get out of here before I kill you" He yelled out of control

Seeing she wasn't moving a single bit, he started walking in her direction bringing his sword out of its scabbard. That's when something incredible and unexpected happen. The old woman caught on fire. Tough, the flames were a bright tint of blue. After a bit of time they started vanishing revealing a beautiful blue haired girl. She was quite short compare to his long blue hair that was casually reaching the floor.

"Before you said you're going to kill someone, just know who your true enemy his. I'm not a normal human. Actually, I'm an enchantress which means I can use magic against my enemies. You wouldn't want to have a taste of it would you?"

"I don't have time for stupid magic tricks just go home already. I don't want to kill a useless child. It would make me feel bad since you look weak."

"Really, then I guess I won't have to hold back against you!" She exclaimed before sending a fire ball right in his gorgeous face.

"What the hell are you doing? That hurts! Stop playing with fireworks stupid kid!" He screamed angry

"You still don't understand? I ain't a kid you dumbass! I'm an enchantress!" She yelled

And so she continued throwing fireballs after fireballs until the young prince begged for her kindness. On his knees, he was praying she wouldn't kill him. It was the first time in his entire life he had ever felt so close to death and he understood he didn't wanted to quit this world so early. His body was burn at multiple places, though; they wouldn't let any scars when they would heal. They were only first degree burns.

"Listen stupid bastard, I ain't gonna kill you, the reason I am here in the first place is to make you learn a lesson."

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't need someone to tell me what to do. I mean I'm the king here, so you should learn a lesson. Don't go on throwing fireballs at my face"

"Shut up and listen to me once" she screamed throwing another fireball at him

"Alright, alright I'm sorry. You are the best, I am the worst. What did you wanted to tell me?" He said his body aching as hell

"Since I must spare your life, there is something else I need to do in exchange. Since I am an enchantress, I thought that cursing you with a malediction would give the same result as killing you."

"Wait, you are a good person right kid? You wouldn't harm me right? I mean not again."

"You are such a pitiful piece of shit! Think about all the things you did to your citizens and then tell me you don't deserve a punishment."

"I don't know what you are talking about" the prince lied.

"Don't take me for a fool. I wanted to make sure you were like what they described you as by asking you to stay for the night in exchange of a mere flower. When you rejected me because of my appearance and poverty, I understood that those people were right about you and when I think about it, the name they gave you could be the perfect curse."

"What do you mean, you wouldn't dare change me in…"

The prince didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. It was already too late. The blue haired girl had already started her incantation.

"Natsu Dragneel, tonight, I, Levy McGarden will change you in the thing your personality is reflecting about you, a cold-hearted beast. You'll come back to your normal self only if a girl falls in love with you before the petals of the rose has all fallen. If the spell isn't broken until then, you'll stay in this form for the rest of your life. You must understand what kindness and generosity are. Meanwhile, all the citizens of Fiore will be sent free and you'll have to depend on what you have left to survive." She finished with this sentence: Remember my name and hope you'll never seem me again boy!

As she shut her mouth shut, the transformation began. Two enormous horns started to appears at each sides of Natsu's forehead while his teeth were changing into sharp long fangs. As he touched his horns, horrified, Natsu wouldn't have imagined what would come next. As he looked closer to his hands, he noticed his skin was getting darker and darker and a scale pattern was appearing as his skin was becoming rougher, but that wasn't the end of it. His beautiful onyx eyes had changed to red ones. A tail had also appeared in the back of his body. As He looked down on his feet, he remarked long claws had appeared at each end of his ten toes the same with his fingers.

Satisfied, Levy gave him a mirror so that he could look closely at his self. He looked like a monster.

"How am I supposed to make a girl fall on love with me if I look like this?" He asked groaning in anger.

"Figure it out"

"You have one year to make a girl fall in love with you. Oh and before I forgot, you must love her too."

As he looked at his servitor, he didn't recognize him in the first place. There was something different about him. He actually looked like an oven. Since he used to cook for the prince, it made sense he was transformed into this.

"Happy, what happen to you?" He asked, but didn't get any answer.

"What did you do to the Prince?" He said freaking out

"Don't you recognize me? I am the prince!" He shouted finishing his sentence with a loud groan.

"Your Majesty, is that really you?" Happy said looking a bit closer trying to find something that might help him tell that this monster was really the Prince. After all, it could happen since he was a talking oven.

"Remember, one year" Levy said before vanishing into thin hair

"Don't discourage yourself, I promise we'll find someone that would be willing to love you in exchange of a certain amount of money"

"It's a curse idiot, it doesn't work that way. I must find somebody I will love and that'll feel the same as me. Though, I don't have any chance, I mean look at myself, who would fall in love with an ugly cold-hearted beast like me?"

"Don't be pessimist your Majesty, we could always do some kind of ball and invite all the princesses from all countries. I'm sure you'll fall in love with one and she'll feel the same about you."

"I guess we can give it a try!" He said a small smile appearing at the corner of his mouth.

"Alright, I'll start writing the invitations for the ball. Should we make a buffet?"

"How much money do we have left? We can't count on our citizens anymore since they all left because that witch freed them all."

"We have exactly five hundred dollars which is enough for only a hundred people. Though, we must split the budget in two so we can find an outfit that will cover your skin as much as possible. What about a masquerade ball? At least if you wear a mask, the ladies won't see through it and all you'll have to do his charm them. "

"Did you think about after? I mean we still need to eat after the ball! Don't go thinking I can survive without food!"

"We still have the citizen's kitchen gardens and their farm. Since they aren't there anymore, I'm sure they wouldn't matter if we use them."

"Alright then, what are you still doing there, we must hurry, remember our time is counted. Now go and make those stupid invitations so we can get rid of this stupid curse." Natsu groaned in impatience

"With pleasure Your Majesty" He shouted already starting to run away to accomplish his task.

 **If you liked this chapter, leave a review I always enjoy reading them! Since school his starting in less than a week for me, I'll probably update less frequently, but don't worry, I'll finish the fanfictions I've started for sure. Love you guys and see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here comes the second chapter of this fanfiction. I couldn't wait. I felt like writing today so here it is. As always, hope you are going to enjoy and leave a review if you appreciated!**

The day finally came. For the first time of his life, Natsu was feeling nervous. What would he do if he didn't find somebody to fall in love with? He didn't dare thinking about it too much since he was the optimistic type. He was the kind of guy to think all problems no matter what they were could be solved in only a matter of time.

Hopeful, he started preparing his self. Since it was a masquerade ball, he shouldn't have problem hiding his horrible appearance. Though, he hadn't thought about something that might ruin everything, _his horns._ What would he do with them? Even if he wore a mask, that wouldn't actually stop people to notice them.

"What's wrong?" asked Happy remarking how worried the prince looked

"What am I going to do Happy? Look at this! How am I supposed to hide them?" He said pointing at the two dark horns on his forehead.

"I had already thought about the situation Your Majesty. I chose a mask that would suit you perfectly."

"What is it?" Natsu inquired hope spreading on his moody face.

"A devil mask" Happy shouted as he placed a weird object in front of him so that he could look at it closely.

"It is covering all your face so no need to worry about your dark scaled skin and for the horns, people will think it is part of it"

"What about my hands? Remember the claws at the end of them? I am sure I'll rip my gloves with those sharp nails of mine"

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll be careful knowing the risks, but we may be able to cut them. Would you give like to give it a try?"

Not even bothering to answer, Natsu waited patiently for Erza to come. She was actually really good at cutting things. She had a whole lot of different shaped swords and the armor that matched with it. That was basically the reason why he had chosen her to be his private guard. Nobody could defeat her. Sometimes, even he was afraid she might cut him in to pieces. She could be pretty scary when she wanted to.

"You asked for my help Your Majesty?" Erza told politely while putting a knee on the floor in sign of respect.

Her appearance was still the same since she was already a monster. Levy didn't need to do a single thing to make people afraid of her since they already were. But, he would never tell her that because he knew he would regret it and probably die suffering in agony for hours of torture.

"Do you think you can cut those?" He ask approaching his hands towards her.

"I'll try my best Your Magnificence"

As an hour passed, she finally found the only sword that could cut through those hard and sharp things, the demon one. It was actually logic since the enchantress had changed him in something that looked mostly like a demon.

Her task accomplished, Erza couldn't help but smile. Serving that king was sure entertaining. She had seen all sorts of things in this castle. She never got tired of it.

 **-X-**

All hope left in his body vanished when he say the type of girls that were arriving. Most of them looked like idiots. They would giggle while looking at him and bitch about some other princesses looking better than her. In brief not is type at all.

But wait, what was he saying? It wasn't like he cared about it either, after all, what he truly wanted was to get rid of this stupid curse as quick as possible. How he wished he could control his feelings sometimes. He could pick any girl and 'fall in love with her 'just to make her say the stupid words that would free him from the malediction. Then, all would be over and he could come back to his old self which he was missing so much right now.

If only it could be that simple he thought. That's when a gorgeous girl entered the hall. She had short silver hair and bright blue eyes. The said girl was wearing a white mask only covering half of her beautiful face and a pale green dress which was suiting her with perfection. She looked like an angel falling from Heaven. Locking eyes with her, he started walking in her direction thinking all that shit might be over soon.

How great it would have been if everything had gone the way he wanted it. Guess it wasn't meant to happen anyway.

Closer, she looked even more amazing. Natsu wasn't able to say a single thing which was pretty unusual. He would always be that guy who says aloud everything that's in his mind. That girl made him mute with her only beauty. Though, Natsu couldn't admit this was enough to fall in love with her. After all, he didn't know a single thing about her. If he knew at least the basics like where she was coming from or even her name, he may have been able to start a discussion with her and learn a bit more about that magnificent lady standing in front of him.

He needed more than her physic to feel something for her. That's when she finally broke the awkward silence that had taken place between the two.

"You must be Natsu Dragneel the King of Fiore's kingdom."

"Actually, I still am the Prince. You can consider me as the king since both my parents are dead, but I will only inherit this kingdom when I'll turn twenty because this is what the old man had decided."

"You sure talk a lot Prince" she said bowing politely

"Yeah, but tonight, I don't feel like talking about myself. Why don't you tell me a bit more about you?" He said a little groan escaping his lips. He couldn't help it. Since the transformation, he would groan sometimes for no apparent reason just like an animal, _a beast, he thought._

"The name's Lisanna Strauss…" As she was about to had another thing, she was cut off by loud music starting playing through the hall.

"Guess we'll talk later" Said Natsu grinning. He was lucky his mask was hiding his mouth or else the poor girl would have been scared of his sharp fangs.

"Would you mind dancing with me?" He inquired

"No, not at all. Actually, I would be glad" She answered a smile making his way on her perfect face.

As they were dancing, Natsu thought it was actually the great time to learn a bit more about her dance partner. And so they started talking. He was quite surprise, they were getting along pretty well, though he couldn't think of her becoming his wife one day. He felt like she could be a great friend, but not more. Though, it was a bit too early to take a decision, after all he had encounter her about an hour ago now and he had to think about the whole curse situation. He had to remember he did have that much time to find someone else.

As he took a brief look at the other woman surrounding them sending death glare to the young woman, Natsu thought she might be the only one he'll ever get interested in since the other girls looked pretty much annoying and weren't as attractive as her. He sure had fun with her, which was pretty rare. Her jokes were funny and he didn't see the time pass while talking with her. Though, even if he fell for her, that wouldn't mean she would feel the same way. After all, she would probably have to deal with his ugly appearance for a while. So he didn't need to hurry, at least not too much. He still had three hundred fifty-eight days left to know her better. After all, the enchantress didn't mention he needed to marry her. They only had to love each other.

Noticing he wasn't listening to her anymore, Lisanna tried getting his attention by starting to pull his mask off. Natsu popping out of his thoughts immediately replaced it before she could see what he was hiding behind it.

"What were you trying to do?"

"I wanted to get your attention. You weren't listening to me anymore."

"Oh, hum sorry about that."

"Anyway, why did you panic when I tried to take your mask off? Did you think I might find you ugly or something?" Lisanna inquired getting more curious then she was supposed to about him.

"You just caught me off guard" He used as an excuse. Though, it didn't look like it had convinced the young lady.

"I don't trust you!"

"Alright, here's the deal. I'll show you my face if you show me yours"

"Who told you I wanted to see your face in the first place? I don't remember telling about it."

"You are definitely hiding something from me. I can feel it. If it wasn't the case, you wouldn't mind at all. Am I right?"

"No, you've got it all wrong, I'm just a shy person and I don't like showing myself to everybody. I kinda like being mysterious a bit. But I promise that you won't regret waiting honestly."

That girl was sly. As he thought she had understand the message and started letting his guard down, she used that at his advantage of it and let go of his hands to take off his mask with a precise and quick movement.

The mask fell on the floor and broke when she looked horrified at the face that had been behind it the whole time. That guy wasn't even human. He looked like a monster. Scared as hell, Lisanna started screaming getting the attention of everyone on the two.

As all the woman turn to look at the silver haired girl to understand the reason of her screams, Natsu knew it was the end of him. Forty nine crystal glasses broke as they fell on the floor at the same time. All the girls gasped as they looked petrified at the horrible creature standing in the center of the hall holding hands with a young and pretty woman terrified. Not a sound was coming out of their mouths. They were too scared to even dare scream.

As Natsu let go of Lisanna's hand clearing his throat to explain the whole situation, all the girls started yelling and running everywhere hoping they could find the exit quick enough to escape from hell. Natsu was standing there, not moving a single bit shocked as everybody quit the place running away for their lives to be spared.

The hall was quiet. Natsu hadn't budge a bit trying to make his brain understand that their plan had failed miserably. And then, it hit him like a bullet. He couldn't breathe anymore. He was literally choking thinking it was the end of the world. His nervousness was preventing him to bring air in his lungs. Happy worried, came by his side and waited for him to calm down.

As Natsu finally restarted breathing, he fell on the floor feeling like all his strength was leaving his body. It was his only chance to get rid of that freaking curse and he had blown it away. His nervousness was quickly replaced by depression and sadness.

"It's over Happy." Natsu said a tear appearing at the corner of one of his red eyes. As the salty water flow down his cheek, Natsu felt like it was burning.

"What the hell his wrong with me? It fucking burns!" Natsu yelled in pain.

"Probably another surprise that comes with this curse" Happy said walking closer to his master.

"Your Majesty, don't say it's over yet. We still have plenty of time to find the girl you are looking for. Remember it's only been a week since you've been cursed."

"We don't have any money left Happy. Remember we spent it all for this stupid ball."

"Don't stop believing. Maybe the person you are meant to encounter isn't a princess. Did you thought about this? It can always be a normal villager."

"Did you really think I'd marry a poor chick living outside in the cold? Who do you think me for? A stupid bastard?" Natsu told him furious as always

"One of the principal reasons why that girl cursed us was because she wanted you to understand what kindness and generosity were. Don't you even know what those words mean? I don't want to stay this way for the rest of my life Your Majesty so you'll excuse me for my rudeness." Happy said boiling in the inside. Sometime, the prince could really be a pain in the butt.

"I am kind! I even let those ugly bitches enter my castle earlier! Don't you think this is kindness? I pay with the money I had left for food do you think this isn't generosity?" He scolded his servitor for being so harsh with him

"If you would have known they were going to look this way in the beginning, you wouldn't have invited them at all. Am I right? You let them enter because you thought that if you'd rejected them, you'd look like a fool! I don't call this being generous nor kind!"

"Now stop complaining about money and give a chance a chance to maybe one of those villagers. Who knows, you may found someone that won't look at yourself or at least try to know you better before judging you. Now stop whining! Will try this out tomorrow alright?" Happy added the prince getting on his nerves with that stupid attitude of his. Sometimes, he made him think of a five year old toddler. But then again, even a toddler would be easier to handle than this fellow bastard. Happy often wished to escape this place with Charle, his girlfriend. Though, he always feels kinda bad for the poor boy that lost his two parents. That's probably the only reason he stayed and tried to cheer him up a bit.

Natsu couldn't stand it anymore. Even his servitor what starting to insult him and tell him what to do. Maybe he was wrong after all. Though he'd never admit it, he'll try to change if it can help his to get rid of that malediction. As he climbed up the stairs trying to look furious while in the inside he was sad, he look one last time at Happy before continuing his way up to his bedroom.

As he entered the place, he couldn't help but stare at the beautiful red rose standing straight on her own. That was only another proof this flower had some magic in it. He had protected her with some special transparent bowl covering it entirely so that he could observe the rose through it. As He looked at the table where the flower was standing, he noticed another petal had fallen.

 _Three hundred fifty-seven days left_

He couldn't help but sigh loudly in despair.

 _How could somebody fall in love with someone as ugly as me? I wonder…_

 **Hello there! Just to let you know, Lucy will appear probably in the next chapter! I hope you had fun reading this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! There we go for another chapter of The beauty and the beast! I wanted to tell all of you how much I appreciated the reviews you send me! It made me truly happy knowing what you thought about the story! I hope you'll like this chapter as much as you enjoyed reading the other ones!**

Natsu was prepared to go visit one of the nearby villages. Hiding his self under a large black cape, he started walking toward some strangers to get more information about the place where he was. As he looked closer, he noticed a glimpse of yellow on the floor surrounded by some red liquid. Curious, he continued approaching carefully staring at the males around the poor thing laying on the ground probably knocked out.

Suddenly, he felt something hard punching him in the back. As he turned around, he remarked one of the men glaring at him with a disgusted look on his face.

"Don't try to go near that girl or you'll regret it!" He said trying to intimidate the prince.

"Really, and what are you gonna do if I don't listen to you?" He said picking up the unconscious blonde in his strong arms.

"I told you not to touch her" That guy screamed this time his blood boiling.

"Actually, I don't really care about what you're saying right now. So, if you'll excuse me, I've got better things to do than talk with a stupid and boring scum bag like you"

"What did you call me, you damn bastard?" He yelled as the arrogant prince.

"Are you deaf ugly bitch? I told you I had more important…" Natsu started answering as the blonde male caught him off guard kicking him in the balls.

Natsu was breathless as he fell on the ground trying his best not to drop the poor girl. Though, the impact of the fall brushed her hair off her face. As Natsu looked at her afraid she might have been hurt because of him, his eyes went wide as he looked at the goddess that was resting in his arms. She looked awesome.

 _Thump, Thump_

Feeling his heart starting to beat faster, Natsu felt the need to her with his life. It was the first time he ever felt that way, which was pretty strange by the way.

As the blonde freak was going to punch him again, Natsu put the girl down cautiously stopping the bastard's fist before it could reach his face. Surprised and shocked at the same time, the man freed his hand and back away starting to think he may have pushed his luck too much.

As the pink haired Prince jumped on him, both falling on the ground, the only thing Sting could see before everything went dark was his monstrous face. He shouldn't have tried to fight him. He should have realized earlier why that guy was hiding his self under that dark cape, but then again, he couldn't have let his girl get away with that beast.

His punch had knocked out that cocky bastard. Natsu should admit he was surely proud of himself. That guy deserved it! As he stared back at the woman, he couldn't help but wonder why he felt the need to fight those guys for her. It wasn't like he knew her or something, but deep inside of him, he knew it was the right thing to do. He didn't understand why he felt so angry to see those stupid guys laughing not even caring a single bit about her. She maybe was in a critical case.

At the thought of them doing those injuries to him, Natsu felt anger built inside of him. He wanted to make them pay for what they did to her. Feeling strangely warm, Natsu looked down at his self horrified. His body was on fire, though he didn't felt like he was burning. He was incredibly warm. What was the cause of all this? Another thing related to that damn curse?

Not even bothering about the cape being burn to a crisp, Natsu looked back at the place those stupid bitches were standing before, thinking he might use that new power of his to teach them a lesson, but surprisingly, they were all gone. The only one left was that jerk on the floor still knocked out. The thought of burning him to ashes crawled into Natsu's mind, but he didn't do it as he noticed how in bad shape the guy was in. He had probably broken his nose. It wasn't actually in the same position it was before. There was also blood flowing from it. His eyes were closed and the skin around them had taken a dark tint of blue. His mouth was wide open and Natsu could see he had loosened some of his teeth during the fight. Though, he didn't remember hitting him there. Anyway, he looked uglier than him right now which made the prince smile widely. He couldn't help but be happy about it.

As he started to calm down, the pain he was suffering of earlier came back. Under the effect of adrenalin, he wasn't suffering at all. Guess his determination (who knows where it came from) to save the girl had made him forget about the pain.

His things hurting like hell, he tried his best to ignore it and concentrated once more on the young lady still 'sleeping'. She sure looked like an angel. He couldn't help but stare and stare never getting his attention away from her. She was kinda hypnotizing him. Though, the fact she was hurt pretty badly came back into his mind as he saw some of her golden locks covered in dry blood.

As he took her in his arms once again, he couldn't help but look at the expression Happy was giving him. He couldn't determine what he was actually finally at the moment. It was a mix of 'you likeeeeeeeee her' and happiness. Ignoring him, Natsu started sprinting towards the castle hoping the girl would survive.

 **-X-**

"What's wrong with you?" asked Natsu confused to see that same stupid expression on Happy's face.

"Nothing, nothing" He answered a smile spreading across his lips

"Don't take me for a fool! I know you're hiding something from so tell me already!" Natsu murmured since he didn't want to wake the girl up.

"Why don't you just smooch her already? I mean look at the way you are staring at her! You likeeeee her for sure!" Happy responded placing his two fingers together imitating two people kissing.

"What the hell!" Groaned Natsu embarrassed.

At that precise moment, a certain somebody woke up opening her brown orbs looking lost.

"Where am I?"

Natsu realizing the girl was awake run away hiding his hideous appearance afraid he might scare her. As the girl sit up in the comfy bed, all she could see was a talking oven with strangely a human face. He had stayed hidden while they were looking for the 'girl that would break the curse' and had only show himself when the Prince had come back with an unconscious woman in his arms. He had completely forgotten about the way he looked over enjoying his conversation with the prince.

Not a word came out of the girl's mouth. Though, you could clearly determine she thought she was dreaming since she pinched herself over a hundred time groaning each time because of the pain. Finally realising she was back to reality, she started screaming real loud. Natsu worried, came back running to see if she was okay. Her reaction was even worse when she saw the 'demon' standing in front of her.

"Please, don't scream, I didn't mean to scare you. I know I may look scary, but I ain't dangerous I promise" Natsu said trying to calm her down. As she took a closer look at him, she started laughing like a little child.

"What's so funny" He asked becoming serious.

"I am insane! There's a talking oven standing beside my bed and a demon saying he ain't dangerous. I didn't think my brain would get that many damages!" She said laughing like crazy at the situation.

Natsu stared at Happy a confused look appearing on his face as the girl continued laughing till she was breathless. Trying to understand her reaction, Natsu started approaching her hoping she'd explain herself, but before he could say a single thing, a pillow got right into his face. As it fell on the floor, the prince glared at the blonde grabbing the second pillow ready to try it at him if he dared move.

"Don't come near me Satan!" she yelled holding the pillow tightly with both of her hands.

Shocked by the comment she had just throw at him; Natsu couldn't help but let out a loud sigh and say: So you too think I'm a monster. I mean, do I look that horrible?

Understanding she might have hurt his feelings, the blonde felt a bit guilty and looked back at the beast standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to be rude. I just got scared and the first thing that came into my mind was to defend myself. I didn't thought you were that soft. I mean you don't like that at all."

"That's alright, though, I am surprised you didn't try to run away from me."

"When I understood you meant me no harm, I didn't thought running away was necessary. By the way, I wanted to thank you for saving me."

"I only remembered myself being beaten up by that Sting bastard because I didn't want to marry him. Since I'm here, I guess you got me out of here. "

"WAIT WHAT? That ugly blonde man dared knock you out because you refuse to marry him? That guy's insane! I mean who does that. If he really liked you he would try to seduce you not beat the crap outta you! I don't feel any regret for I did then"

"What did you do to him?" She inquired looking a bit worried about the thought he might have killed him or something.

"I bit the shit outta him. I just hope he'll never try to mess up with me or any poor women or else he'll have to deal with me personally."

"Then, I thank you for what you did! That guy was really starting to get on my nerves proposing to me all the time even though I had already told him no."

"If he ever bothers you again, I'll take care of him, you can count on him. Just who does he think he is? No means no! It couldn,t be clearer."

"Finally! Somebody that thinks the same way as me!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"All the girls are all over him because they think he's gorgeous! I don't really know what they find beautiful about him. He may be cute, but still he has no brain and thinks he can get everything he wants whenever he wants. I mean, it isn't because he's gorgeous that he's necessarily a great person! Seriously! Sometimes people should think about the personality of the person not only her physic!"

"Oh, I'm sorry; I just say all this shit aloud! I must be pretty boring!"

 _If you could only knew how happy I am right now…_

"It doesn't matter. Actually, it sounded more like a compliment to me since I am not as gorgeous as that male. Do you know his name?"

"Yeah, Sting Eucliffe, but you can call him the ugly bastard if you wish too! I don't really care!

"I'll remember that" Natsu said grinning

"But, there's something important I might ask you! Would you mind staying here till you get better?" Natsu inquired hoping she'd say yes.

"If it doesn't bother you! I must admit, I feel safer in here than outside with that dangerous guy running after me!" She said a smile spreading on her lips.

 _I always want her to smile this way…_

"You meant it! I mean you really want to stay?" Natsu shouted happily

"If you don't mind, I'd like to honestly. By the way, you might look scary at first sight, but your appearance doesn't say a single thing about your personality. You look like a great person in the inside and I'd like to know you better since I'm staying for a while longer."

"It would be my pleasure!"

 _Maybe I've got a chance to get rid of this curse after all…_

 **I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to leave a review to let me know how you felt about it! See you guys soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! It's been a while I know! I hoped you are all going to forgive me with this chapter! I tried my best to post it earlier, but I didn't get the time with school! Sorry about that! By the way, I am planning on posting a chapter for love for sport as soon as I have time to! I think I might post one this weekend! Please be patient!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

"Damn that bastard from earlier" Shouted Sting after regaining consciousness.

"He stole my girl away from me" He added frustrated

As he looked around, the world still spinning a bit, he noticed he had been left alone. By the color of the sky, he guessed he had stayed there for a while now. The ceiling was sure darker then what he remembered. The moon had taken the place of the sun bringing him a tiny bit of light.

 _Just great_

Looking around again, he noticed a little tavern. Loud noises were coming from it. He could at least ask if someone knew were the monster had taken his beloved. After all, there was no way he'd let that freak do things to her. Thinking about it, he felt a shiver running down his spine. Judging by the way the man (he guessed by his voice) was looking, he threat her worse than him.

 _That guy sure isn't a softy_

Standing up with difficulty, he felt something liquid dripping from his nose. Since it was too dark to tell what it was, Sting just wiped it away with the back of his hand trying his best to walk straight even though he was still feeling dizzy. His vision was a bit blurry, probably because of that idiot from earlier. That guy sure had a strong punch. Though, it felt like it was on fire. Then again, that creep wasn't normal.

As he continued walking a bit more easily than earlier, he heard one of his companions, probably drunk shout: That guy beat the shit out of him! Nobody ever did that before!

Furious, Sting entered the tavern and pushed him against a wall. Terrified, he didn't dare move. Holding his fist into the air, ready to punch him in the gut for what he said earlier, Sting changed his mind thinking he might be useful after all. Seeing his 'friend' backing a bit, Lector let out a sigh of relief. Sometimes, sting could truly be scary, but he couldn't win against that beast he saw earlier. That's guy wasn't scary, he was terrifying. He had made him pee his pants. (It was rare though since most of the time he was brave).

That's when Sting's voice made him popped out of his thoughts. He actually didn't remembered what he did with his wet pants… Was he still wearing them? That would have explains why people were laughing at him. Anyway…

"Do you where he went?"

"Hum, act-uallyyyyy I ain't sure hic aboutttt iiiiit" He tried to articulate though it was pretty hard with all the sake he had drank.

"Just tell me already or I promise I'll freaking punch you"

"Well, thereeee was hic, a forest hic, nearbyyy hic and he went that wayyy with a weird looking blue hic haireddddd man. I think hic he said something like you loveeeeeeee her."

"I ain't surprised! Lucy is a goddess. That's why I chose her to be my wife and not those ugly bitches." He said pointing out at some old drunken girls

"Anyway, if what the blue freak said is true, than I must find her quick and marry her so that this ugly bastard won't do anything bad to her. I must admit, that's beast head would perfectly fit with my trophies at home don't you think?" He added

"Yeah hic, I'm all the wayyy hic with youuuuouou" Lector answered

And with that, Sting left. He felt some kind of determination flowing into his body, the determination to kill the monster and save Lucy.

Walking back home, he started preparing his bag thinking he'd leave tomorrow. That's when something came back into his mind. That creep was still stronger than him. He hated to admit it, but he would lose miserably to him in his current state.

He had to train, train hard.

 _Wait for me Lucy, in one month, I'll find this guy kill him, save you and then, you'll marry me! You won't refuse me this time! Anyway, this guy won't stand in the way anymore and you'll be all mine. His head will be hanging on our front door so that everybody can see it._

And so, with these sadist thoughts, he went to bed thinking one last time about the guy he was going to murder.

 _Be ready monster! Because next time, I'll be the one to tack you down!_

- **X** -

(Meanwhile at the castle)

"Come on! Are you still mad at me for that! I t isn't like it was the end of the world!" A male voice said knocking on a bedroom door rather roughly

"You're right! It isn't the end of the world! It's the end of you! I'm so going to kill you for that!" A female voice answered in anger.

"I did nothing wrong! And what's with the murderous thoughts?" He asked starting to feel scared the blonde might actually kill him.

"Yeah right! You entered my room when I was still naked and you were drooling over the view! I even saw some blood flowing from your nose! But like you said! There's nothing wrong with that!" She screamed at him

"Finally! You agree with me!" He told a wide grin plastered on his face

The blonde face palmed herself thinking about how idiotic he really was. She didn't understand anymore why people were so afraid of him! If they only knew how stupid he was! They would definitely change their mind.

As she looked at the chair she had put against the wooden door to make sure he wasn't able to open it, she thought she was imagining, but it was starting to burn. As she looked closely, she found out it really was burning. Where did that fire come from? Anyway, she didn't have the time to think about that. She had to find a way to get out of here quick before she was burned to a crisp.

Fortunately, the window was open. If she was lucky, something soft was waiting for her. Running to it, she heard a noise coming from the burning door. Someone was entering the room.

 _What the hell? How did somebody manage to enter in here without being burn?_

As she turned around, curious and afraid at the same time, she noticed that toothy grin of him. Why was he smiling at a time like this? The castle was burning and there he was standing in the place smiling like a fool without moving a single inch away from the fire.

"Gotcha!" He said still smiling widely not even bothering about the fact that he was now actually on fire.

"Water, water" She screamed in attempt to make him realize he was burning. Though, he was too much of an idiotic fool to understand what she meant by this. He was looking at her with one of those puzzled expression of his she had seen a lot in a so short matter of time.

"You are thirsty?" He asked serious as ever

"Let me bring you a glass of water" He added leaving the room, his head still on fire.

Panicked, Lucy yelled: YOU ARE ON FIRE IDIOT!

As he turned around still smiling which was really starting to get on her nerves he said: Don't you think it is cool?

She was exasperated. Did he really say that? Did he really think that being in fire and risking being burn to death was cool? Honestly?

Still in the room, Lucy started getting away reaching for the window. Seeing that, Natsu entered again the bedroom. Taking her by the waist and stopping her from jumping of the roof.

"Let me go!" She screamed as his head was close to her.

"Why were you trying to jump by the window?"

"Look around! Everything's on fire! I don't wanna die yet!"

"Oh that…"

But before he could say something else, the talking oven came to their rescue. He had an extinguisher in his closed door. Lucy reached for it as he held his oven door open. She started with Natsu's head which didn't have a single burn. His hair was exactly the same as before. What the hell was wrong with this guy? Anyway, she had to concentrate on the fire that was still kinda 'eating' her bedroom. Finishing the job, she was relieved to see that everybody was okay. Sitting down on the burned floor, she felt like someone was staring at her.

As she looked up, she saw the idiot's eyes on her like she was an alien or something.

"What?" she inquired

"Why did you do this? I was enjoying the view!"

"The view of what?" she asked thinking he couldn't be talking about the fire, at least, she hoped.

"The fire I mean duh! It was nice seeing it burning everything it entered in contact with!"

"You stupid pyromaniac freak!" She screamed as she couldn't believe he had said that.

"Hey that's mean! I ain't a freak! And what does a pyromaniac means anyway?"

"Someone that enjoys too much the view of fire. And you are calling yourself a king really? I thought you were smarter than that!"

"That's harsh! I am smart!"

"Says the dummy that thought having his head on fire was cool!"

"Well it is!"

"No it's not! It's dangerous! Fortunately you don't have children! They would be all dead by now!"

Feeling hurt, Natsu get out of the room and didn't show up for the rest of the afternoon. Feeling a bit guilty about what she said earlier, Lucy was hoping Natsu would came for the dinner. She could then apologize for being a bit too rude.

Though, he didn't come. Worried, Lucy came to his room. That's when she heard him mumbling: What will I do? Time is passing so fast!

But when he noticed her presence, he only glared at her and stopped talking. He couldn't tell her about the curse. He had thought about it and his head had started to hurt so badly after that. Guessed that witch was still watching over him. But how was he supposed to make a girl fall in love with him if he couldn't tell her he wasn't that ugly in reality? Could somebody really fall in love with him with that ugly appearance of his? Lucy wasn't afraid of him, but could she someday love him even though he isn't attractive at all? Could she like his personality? Actually, he thought it was already lost in advance since she said he was an idiot and all those mean things. He was kinda desperate.

Deep in his thoughts, he hadn't notice Lucy beside him looking kinda guilty.

"Natsu?"

"What do you want?" He asked roughly

"I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. I panicked .I thought I might die and you were standing there not budging a bit like everything was normal. I am sorry for what I said honestly."

Before he could had a thing, she hugged him tightly which took him by surprise since he wasn't familiar with that. Though, he couldn't help but enjoy this contact. It felt like she really cared about him and he liked that fact about her. The way she was accepting him even though, he couldn't deny it, he was monstrous. Reminding what he thought earlier, he understood he might have judged her too quickly. After all, she apologized and said she didn't think what she said earlier. Did this mean she thought he was smart?

A smile crawled up to his lips at this thought. Though, he didn't dare ask in case she might say he was still an idiot. He rather thinks in a positive way.

Concentrating on the hug, he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and placed his head on her right shoulder trying not to blush about the fact he was so close to her. He wanted this hug to last forever. When she started pulling away, he tightened his grip not wanting to let go.

"Can we stay like this a little bit longer? It's been a while since I hugged someone" He asked softly

"Su-sure" she said, blushing a bit.

It was the first time he had saw her blush since she had arrive. She was pretty cute, he must admit it.

 _Thump! Thump!_

He could feel her heartbeat on his chest. It was accelerating. He wondered why. He had felt the same way when he had saw her face for the first time and now too, he was realizing it. Though, he didn't know what it meant. He would try to find out one day.

Lucy was comfortable in his arms. Natsu was warm and she felt safe close to him. It was a weird feeling though since a normal person would have run away from him. Deep inside of her, she knew though he wasn't a bad person. She had been afraid at first, but as she started to know him better, she realized he was a soft and caring person. At the thought, she felt the red crawling up to her face once more.

Starting to pull away even though he didn't want to, Natsu whispered to her ear "I forgive you"

Her face was as red as a tomato. He couldn't help but think she was beautiful. Though, he was sure he wasn't the only one thinking this way. That blonde jerk thought the same way as him on this point it was evident. Thinking about him, Natsu felt the rage taking control of his body. He wanted to beat the shit out of him again for what he had done to Lucy. He wouldn't let him hurt her another time. He had made a promise to himself.

Looking back at her brown orbs, Natsu couldn't help but want to know everything about her. She was different and that might be the thing that could make all the difference. What he didn't know though, was that she wanted the exact same thing…

 **Hi! If you did like this chapter, don't forget to leave a review, (I already said this a whole lot of time I know!) I always like to read them. If you have negative comments, post them as well! It will only help me improve!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here goes the fifth chapter of 'The beauty and the beast'! As always, I hope you enjoy reading this! Before I forget, this is an answer to Nora, Natsu's been cursed for three weeks now. I forgot to mention it in the last chapter. Thanks for reminding me!**

"Happy, I'm hungry! Is dinner ready?" A pink haired prince asked, his stomach growling.

"We don't have any food left! I'll go to the groceries and then prepare the meal. It should be ready in an hour approximatively." The oven answered.

"But I can't wait that long!" Natsu whined.

"I'll do the groceries. You guys did so much things for me, I feel selfish for not doing anything that might be helpful!"

"There's no way you're going there alone. Who knows if that bastard from last time is there waiting to beat you up again." Natsu told her anger boiling in him at the thought of the blonde. He could forget what he did to her.

"Then come along! She said trying not to sound too much enthusiastic about it. After all, she liked passing time with him. Even though he didn't look like it, that guy could be really funny. Thinking being on fire was cool…

His idiotic behavior sure made her laugh a lot. She must admit it; it had been a while since she ever felt so happy. Before meeting him, she used to be beat up by Sting because she refused to marry him. His father wouldn't talk to her anymore because he had secretly tried to arrange a wedding between the two which had made Lucy madder than ever. She wanted to marry someone she would love more than anything. A guy that would make her feel special, that love her for who she was, not for what she had.

She always dreamt of finding that perfect somebody she would live a happy ever after with. Though, she never found him. All the guys she been going on date with only cared about her body and the money his father had and she hated that. Though, his father wasn't helping either. Always trying to marry her t some rich guys for who knows the reasons. It really pissed her off and one day she decided to run away.

She still thinks she did the right thing since that day was the one she encountered Natsu the guy she thought might change her life.

His warm hand pressed against her back pushing her gently made her popped out of her thoughts.

"Still daydreaming?"

"Sorry, I was thinking about how I used to live before I met you." She said looking kind of sad all of a sudden. Remembering she used to suffer a whole lot sure made her feel a bit depressed. She was glad it wasn't the case anymore. All thanks to Natsu when he save her that day. Who knows what would have happened if he hadn't been there? She preferred not thinking about it. She remembered the fear she felt when Sting started following or should she say stalking her coming out of nowhere. He had asked her once again to accept to become his wife and she had refused again. The nightmare had then restarted. He had started hitting her so hard. Like it would change her feeling s towards him or something.

After what felt like hours to her, her mind finally went blank and she loosed consciousness. She also remembered how scared she was to open her eyes when her senses came back. She also remembered the relieved expression she had felt the moment she had seen she wasn't close to Sting anymore. Happy had scared her at first and Natsu as well, but then again, it was nothing compared to the fear she was feeling when Sting was nearby.

"Do you miss your ancient life?" He inquired starting to worry she might left."Not at all! I actually consider you guys as my new family or should I say my first family since I never felt like I had one before. My father became alcoholic since the death of my mom. I never got the chance to know her. I guess he wasn't like that when she was still alive and sometimes I wish she was still there. Maybe my life would be different."

"Do you wish your life to be different all the time?"

"Since I met you, I feel like my life isn't that bad after all. I don't wish this relationship we share to change. If my life was different, this would surely miss me a whole lot."

A smile crawled up to Natsu's face. He felt special, a feeling he didn't knew was existing. He didn't have a brighter life than her. His parents both died as well. Though, he must admit they were kinder to him, though, she didn't have to bare the loss of a brother of sister which he was victim of. It isn't like he knew him in the first place since the baby never born, he died in his mom's belly, but he remember all the loneliness he felt those pass years. After all, the only people he could talk to were his servants which Lucy hadn't all encountered yet. Sometimes he wished he could have someone to talk to by his side. The arrival of Lucy in his life sure made a difference. Though, it wouldn't have happen if he hadn't been cursed. For the first time, he was a bit grateful to the bluenette for that, but only that.

"Natsu, are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" inquired a worried looking Lucy.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just thought about my past life as well and weirdly it is similar to yours, in a way."

"Maybe our destiny was to meet!" She said joking.

Natsu actually thought it might be the case. What if they were meant to encounter? What if it was their fate?

Lucy noticing he wasn't laughing at all looked at him worried about his sudden seriousness.

"Hum, I was just joking you know… I don't really believe in those kinds of things. I think we control our destiny and that somehow we just happened to meet."

As he looked at her, Lucy felt like she had said something that might have hurt him.

"I do believe in those things and I have proofs that we don't necessarily control our destiny."

He was about to say the part about the curse. After all, he hadn't chosen to change into a monster, it was meant to happen, but the words wouldn't leave his mouth. She tried harder and harder to tell her, he felt pain taking control of his head obligating him to stop trying. He guessed he couldn't say a single thing that was related to the curse. He remembered when he tried telling her at first to reassure her. That same damn pain making him suffers like hell. That witch! If he ever saw her again, he promised his self he would set fire to her dress.

He already regretted letting this thought cross his mind when he felt an invisible fist punch him in the gut. Those thoughts would wait until the curse would be broken, he thought. After all, it wasn't like he had a choice. His life was in danger. If he dared think about something worse than that who knows what she would do to him?

Realizing he was on his knees, he looked up at Lucy which was kinda scared about what had just happen.

"Sorry, my stomach hurts because I truly am hungry" He said trying to reassure her.

"Then, let's hurry! By the way, I still want to know what happened to your family if it isn't too private. I feel like you know everything about me and I don't know a single thing about you."

"Alright, but we'll talk while walking okay? Because if we don't hurry, I think I might die right there"

"Sounds good to me"

 **-X-**

"How can you still stay skinny with all the food you ate?" Lucy inquired

"I do a few sit ups and push ups" He responded like it was normal his mouth spitting food around him.

"Don't talk when your mouth is full!" She told him taking a piece of meat out of his face.

For a prince, he surely doesn't have any manners.

"Soshi" He said spitting food again.

"What did I just told you? You are spitting food everywhere." She told him a dark aura surrounding her.

"Just how do you eat?" She said approaching closer to him after noticing he had sauce all around the mouth.

As she came even closer, their faces inches away from each other, she noticed Natsu's cheeks starting to get to a darker tint. She then started to clean up the mess around his mouth using a napkin. He didn't dare move an inch during the process. While cleaning of the sauce, he felt her fingertips brushing against his lips. Instantly, his face started to warm up. She was so close to him right now.

He could easily kiss her.

 _What am I thinking? I would scare her if I dared do that! It is too early! I don't even know if someday she'll be able to love me._

And so he stopped right away what he was planning on doing thinking it wasn't the time yet.

As Lucy backed away, Natsu hide his face behind his palms. Lucy didn't understand his attitude. What was he hiding from her? Curious, she rapidly took his hands and got them of his face. Took off guard, Natsu didn't get the time to resist and was prepared to be humiliated by the blonde. Though, she didn't react at all.

"What were you hiding from me?" She asked

That's when he remembered his skin was darker than when he used to be human. She couldn't see his blush. Finally, a positive point to this curse. He thought casually relieved.

"No-Nothing" He answered trying to act natural which was pretty much difficult.

"Then why did you hide your face behind your hands?"

"No reason in particular" He said starting to stand up

 _Weird_

He wouldn't get away that easily. Lucy did the first thing that came into her mind. She sat on his lap.

"Wha-What are you doing?" He stuttered

"I won't get off of you until you tell me what you were hiding before" she said a devilish smile appearing at the corner of her lips.

She sure was persistent, but he couldn't bring himself up to tell her he was blushing. So, he lied.

"I was embarrassed by the fact you needed to clean my face because I didn't know how to eat properly. I mean, I ain't a kid anymore."

"So this is what it was all about" she said starting to get off of him.

The thought of kissing her cross his mind again. It was getting even harder to resist. She needed to go away quickly before he'd do something wrong.

She finally left and went into her bedroom.

Finally alone, the reality hit him. Why did he want to kiss Lucy so badly? He never felt the need to do that before. He never imagine himself doing that either. What was wrong with him?

That's when Happy surprised him arriving from behind.

"You likeeeeeee her" He tried screaming before a hand cover his mouth.

"I don't!" He yelled at him.

"Anyway, I need your help Happy" He added calming down a bit.

"What do you need?"

"Can we talk about, well huh something?"

"Yeah sure! Should I go ask Lucy if she wants to join the conversation?" he said shaping his hand in a heart form.

"Surely not! I want to talk alone with you!"

"Alright" he said becoming serious starting walking towards the Prince's bedroom.

 **-X-**

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Happy inquired

"It's Lucy actually. I felt weird recently. I don't know why but just now, when she was close to me I wanted to kiss her. I never felt that way before. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I already told you, you like her!"

"What the heck, it's not like that! There must be another explanation!"

"Natsu, tell me, when Lucy talks to you, don't you feel your heart starting to beat faster? Don't you feel like there are butterflies in your stomach? Are you blushing in her presence? Do you stutter sometimes when you are talking to her?"

"Yeah, so what? It doesn't mean I like her!" Natsu yelled his face burning.

"You are right Natsu, you don't like her, you are in love with her" The cat said a smile crawling up to his face.

Natsu at that moment felt deep inside of him that the oven was right. So that was what it felt like to fall in love? Then, Natsu didn't want that feeling to ever fade.

 _I'm glad you finally fall for somebody Natsu. I just hope you won't get broken hearted after all; we are all depending on you now. So please, do your best. It's only been three weeks and though I feel like we might have a chance to get rid of this curse because of you and that girl. I'm counting on you Natsu._ Happy thought hopeful.

 **-X-**

"Three weeks, that's all you have left to live monster! Remember that and prepare to die, because next them we see each other; you'll lose your head, and trust me this isn't just an expression. _Three weeks"_ Shouted Sting exhausted. The training sure was hard, but it would pay of, he was of sure of it and with that, he started laughing mischievously.

 **I know it's a bit late, but I wanted to apologize to the people that might like Sting a whole lot! I know he is representing the evil in this fanfiction, but I couldn't think of a love rival other than him for Natsu since I love Gray too much to make him the bad guy. Other than those two, I couldn't think of someone else. So yeah, I truly am sorry! With that said I hope you guys liked reading this chapter and remember to leave a review to express what you felt about this chapter whether it is negative or positive! I also wanted to thank you all for your support which I appreciate a whole lot honestly! See you guys soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, did you guys miss me? I know it's been a long time, but with all the school stuff, I've been pretty busy. Anyway, I hope you guys will forgive me with this chapter. It's actually the longest I have ever written. I was in the mood!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Natsu, wake up! Lucy disappeared" Said an alarmed oven trying his best to enter his masters' room though he wasn't that slim anymore. Stuck at the entry door, he kept telling the prince about the fact that his now beloved girl had left.

The pink haired beast finally opened his red eyes, hearing the message his servitor kept on screaming since a moment now. Understanding that Lucy wasn't in the castle anymore, he pulled the covers away and jumped out of his bed worried she might have just abandon him. He had started developing feelings for her; it wasn't the time to leave. Happy was also counting on him even though the prince didn't care about that part so much.

As he turned his head all over the place thinking she might appear out of nowhere, he noticed a folded piece of paper scotched to his wooden door.

 _I'm going for a walk_

 _Lucy_

The prince didn't care what he looked like right now. The first thing that had come up to his mind was that blonde guy that used to beat her up. What if she encountered him? She'd be defenseless. With that, he grabbed the black cape he was always wearing whenever he needed to leave the castle and get out by the window of his room. He never understood the utility of a door and he wouldn't start today.

As he sprinted through the forest surrounding his 'house', he saw a glint of yellow walking slowly by the path. As the prince came closer, he noticed she wasn't alone. There was a guy wearing armor by her side. As he felt his heart starting to break into thousands of pieces, he noticed how bored she was by the look on her face as she turned it to the side. It was like she didn't want to look to her interlocutor in the eye afraid he might do something inappropriate or something.

That's when for the first time of his life, he thought of something he should do to make the man run away. As he looked down at his hands, an idea popped out of his head. Finally, being ugly and monstrous had a utility.

He started approaching quietly, not making a sound until he was close enough to whisper to the ear of the said knight.

"You sure look damn sexy" Natsu murmured to his ear trying to use the same voice as that old pervert that was dressing like a girl. What was his name again? Bob… That old geezer sure was freaking the shit outta him.

Anyway, he reacted exactly as the prince had planned. The knight turned around shocked by what he had just heard. At that precise moment, Natsu took of his cape and started screaming fireballs starting to appear at the end of his fingers.

Though, instead of running away and maybe pee his pants (Natsu had wish for too much things…), the men stood in front of the blonde girl and took a sword out of his scabbard.

"Don't you dare approach the lady monster or I, Dan will cut you with my sword." He said trying to seduce Lucy with a charming smile.

"Excuse me, but if you dare touch him, I promise you'll regret it. Just so you know, I've got a reputation for kicking people so hard they never try to ever approach me again" Lucy yelled at him walking to get beside the beast.

"What the heck is wrong with you? That monster will hurt you milady if you don't get away quickly. Let me defend you!"

Natsu watch the scene a smile crawling up to his face. The girl he fell for was actually defending him over some prince charming crap. He hoped he could replay this scene again and again.

"Are you deaf? I told you not to touch him! That guy you are calling a monster is my only friend so if I were you, I'd show him more respect."

"You must go to the hospital miss, there's something wrong with your brain. I think you might have hallucinations. To say that this guy his your friend, you must really be deranged mentally. I didn't mean to be rude, but you need to face the reality. That guy is dangerous. Who knows, he might be a psychopath…"

He didn't get the chance to add another thing. Natsu cut short to his speech tired of hearing him say trash about his Lucy.

"I might not be attractive, but I know one thing for sure, you can't insult Luce! Just who do you think you are? It isn't because she his friend with somebody ugly that she's insane. Boy you sure are an imbecile if you think this way. You never heard of judging people by their personality, not their appearance?"

"You can't talk?" Dan said utterly shocked

"Did you really ask me this you dumbass? Just who do you think tried to traumatize you with one of Bob's pedophile sentences? Lucy maybe?"

"You got a point monster, though I won't let you have the lady for dinner. You'll need to kill me first."

"Natsu, if you kill him, I'll just like you more. That bastard really his starting to get on my nerves with all of the shit he's saying."

Both men's eyes grew wide. Did she actually say that?

"Listen, we already told you we were friends. If there's one thing that I know, it's actually that friends don't eat each other. So if it can reassure you, I ain't planning on eating her. (Kissing her might be a great answer though. Not now, but maybe someday!)"

"I don't understand, you'd choose somebody as ugly as him over some gorgeous man like me?" Dan inquired to the intention of the young woman.

"I think he looks good." Lucy said becoming suddenly shy.

"Also, you might not think he looks like it, but he is a pretty handsome person. He cares about me, he's funny and idiotic sometime, but that just makes him even cuter. If I had to choose, I'd pick him without any hesitation." She had her face flushed red.

It then became awkwardly quiet. Natsu was grinning like an idiotic child realizing all the great things Lucy had said about him. While the girl in question was blushing like crazy, the knight was casually crying. It sure was the first time in his entire life a girl had preferred a monster over him. He couldn't accept it. Determined to change the situation, he came closer to her their faces inches away and leaned in. Though, instead of meeting lips, he felt something intensely hot against his mouth, like a fireball. He opened his eyes that he had without even noticing it closed when he had approached his lips to the one of the girls.

He wished he didn't see where the warmth was coming from. At first, he couldn't tell what it was since he was so damn close to the thing, but one thing was sure, that giant thing wasn't lips. It was stinking way too much. As he got away, he finally understood why that thinking smelled like molded cheese. It was a man's foot. The creature's foot to be precise.

Feeling the urge to puke, Dan opened his mouth only to see a green liquid flowing out of it splattering on the ground.

Natsu was boiling in rage. He had dared try to kiss her before him and in his face. That was simply inexcusable. He felt the need to beat him up like he did with the other blonde jerk. As he prepared his fist to punch the asshole in the gut, a soft hand pressed against his arm.

"You don't have to do this. I think he learn not to mess up with you" She said a soft giggle escaping her lips.

Natsu looked back at the spot where Dan was the last minute and chuckled when he noticed he wasn't around anymore. That guy was just a chicken. He wasn't brave at all even though he was trying to convince the others the contrary.

"My walk last longer than I thought. I had enough. Shall we head back to the castle mister Monster that doesn't deserve to be my friend because I'm a goddess?" She said laughing her ass off.

He made one of those devilish faces before picking her up in his arms.

"What are you doing? Put me down" she shrieked

"Goddesses should always be carried" He said all ironic

"Just so you know, I was kidding" she said pulling on one of his pink locks wishing it would miraculously make him put her down like she had asked him.

"Hey that hurt!" He said softly hoping she'd stop

Instead, seeing her tactic wasn't working, she leaned closer to his dark face and gave him a small peck on the cheek before asking him softly to let her get down on her feet.

The prince's orbs grew wide at the contact of her soft pink lips against his rough scaled skin. Why was she doing this? He was trying his best not to kiss her since he knew his feelings for her. By kissing him like this, it was even harder not to respond by locking lips with her.

Seeing he still wasn't obeying her orders, she abandoned and tried enjoying the ride he was giving her. She would never admit it, but that little kiss meant more than Natsu would have think. That's when she remembered how idiotic he was and the thing that he might have thought she was in love with him and that It was the reason why she had kiss him made her face hot. He wouldn't have misunderstood right? _I think he looks good._ _Also, you might not think he looks like it, but he is a pretty handsome person. He cares about me, he's funny and idiotic sometime, but that just makes him even cuter. If I had to choose, I'd pick him without any hesitation_. Those words came back into her mind. She had no doubt he would misunderstood that simple peck for sure.

But, would it be that bad? She wouldn't really mind if he was more than her friend though she would try to convince herself of the perfect inverse. After all, she really meant everything she said earlier. She really thought he looked good. She had a weird feeling when she was looking at him. She couldn't tell what it was, but she was sure she had heard of something similar in a love story. She couldn't be in love with him right? It wouldn't make sense. A simple citizen with a prince? I t wouldn't work. Anyway, she didn't know why she was worrying about something like that after all, like she said earlier, she hadn't feelings for him right? Right?

 _I sure like when he holds me close to him and defends me, but that doesn't mean a thing._

Lucy was trying to convince herself she wasn't feeling this way when she felt a cold sensation run through her entire body. That's when she realized her best friend had put her down (FINALLY). Though she had wish for it all the way up to what she like to call their house, she already missed his natural body heat.

Entering the palace, Lucy sat down at the kitchen table a worried Natsu staring at her.

"Natsu, we need to talk" A familiar oven told interrupting him into his contemplation of the blonde female.

Seeing the prince wasn't budging a single bit though he had called him only by his first name, Happy told him once more to follow him. This time, the male followed him sighing.

 **-x-**

"What was that important thing you needed to tell me so badly?" Asked Natsu sighing again

"I noticed a change in your attitude." Happy whispered.

"What do you mean?" Natsu inquired not even noticing the low tone voice of the talking oven.

"Not so loud! I don't want the girl to hear our conversation because if she were to know how you used to be, she might not want to stay any longer."

"You know I had my reasons for acting like an asshole."

"Anyway, since that girl came into your life, you look more cheerful. You are also a whole lot nicer. She completely transform yourself."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, but I think it might be because you loooooooooooooooooooo…" Happy started before a hand pressed against its door he used as a mouth.

"Are you insane? What if she had hear you?"

"You never thought she might feel the same way as you?" Asked Happy, his eyes twinkling like stars.

"Did you look at me? How could she ever feel the same way?"

"Your personality Natsu, your personality. And you might not have notice because you're so dense, but she clearly said you looked good in the forest." Happy said with a toothy grin.

"How do you know that? You…"

"I might have followed you and hide behind a tree and watch the whole scene." The oven added trying to look innocent.

"It doesn't mean that she loves me!"

"What if? You never know"

"Happy, I think you are way too much optimistic. And if it were the case, the curse would have been broken don't you think?"

"Do I have to remember you that she needs to tell you that she loves you so that the curse can finally be broken?"

"You've got a point you damn cat"

"Actually, I ain't a cat anymore in case you didn't remark…"

"You knew what I meant"

"What are you guys talking about" Asked a curious Lucy

"No-nothing" said a bashful Natsu

"You're so bad at lying"

"Actually, Natsu has something really important to tell you" Happy told her smiling all innocent like

"Really! What is it?" said an overjoyed Lucy

"Did you know that Happy had the hots for Charle? She's the talking wardrobe in your bedroom" Natsu answered a devilish grin spreading across his face has the oven tried to hide the smoke coming from inside of him.

"Awn, so cute! Does she know?" Lucy inquired her hands shaped in a heart form.

"Not yet! But Natsu has something else to tell you and if he doesn't say it, I will" The oven said trying to change the subject.

"Actually, I wanted to thank you for being by my side!" Natsu said grinning.

"You know what? You are the greatest friend I ever had and I am grateful for that. You gave me a place to lie and shared everything you had. I'm sure someone selfish wouldn't have done the same thing! Oh and Happy, I feel like cooking today so take the day off and use it maybe to talk to Charle a bit. Alright?" she told winking at him

With that said she left the room and started cooking dinner in the kitchen.

 _Selfish huh? If you only knew how I used to be. I always thought I was different than the others. Since the death of both my parents, nobody was there to cheer me up .People were expecting me to act like nothing had ever happened. Like my parents weren't that much important. I hated them for that. It's like they were thinking that I hadn't any feelings because I was in the royalty. It pissed me off so much that I started to act like they wanted me to. Like an emotionless person. Taking away the only things they had, laughing at their poverty. I felt remorse at the beginning, but soon enough, I started to enjoy life this way. They had changed me in a perfect asshole. After that came the curse and I got the chance to meet Luce. Since the first encounter, I felt like I could be the real me around her. That she wouldn't judge me for who I was. I guess it's because she's different than the others. If only everybody could be like her. Life would be so simple. I'll never be able to thank her enough for what she did for me. I promise to myself that whenever she needs me, I'll be by her side because I don't want her to ever change. I don't ever want her to go through the same situation as me. I also promise to give her all the love she deserves if she ever returns my feelings. Ha, love can make you do weird things sometimes. Like stupid promises._

 **-X-**

"Finally, two more weeks before I'm ready to beat the crap outta him"

"Hum Sting, I'm sorry to pop your bubble, but you've got a long way to go before being able to beat that guy. I mean who knows, next time he might kill you"

"Shut it midget. I'll kill him next time. You heard me monster?"

"Just did you really think he'd hear you form such a far distance? If yes you sure are nuts" Lector stated

"I told you to shut the fuck up" Yelled Sting glaring at his friend.

"I'm just being realistic!" Exclaimed the said friend

"And by the way, you might have felt like it's been two weeks, but you've only trained for about a week and two days." He added

"Oh really? And how would you know that smart ass?"

"I just watch you trained since the beginning because I felt obligated to. You can be such an imbecile sometimes" Lector said exasperated by his idiocy.

"Repeat that again!" Yelled the angry blonde male, his fist coming closer to the poor guy's face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Lector apologized starting to run away scared.

Not having the annoying brat around anymore, Sting sat on the floor.

 _So, it's only been a week and two days? Then why my body is aching like hell? I guess I'll just have more time to train then. I'll just be more prepared. Wait for me Lucy! I made the promise to bring you back alive and marry you! So, don't desperate your savior is coming!_

 **If you liked this chapter don't forget to leave a review! 47 followers sure is a lot! I casually jumped when I saw the number! Thanks guys for all your support! I really appreciate it! I don't think I will ever be able to thank you enough. Remember that it's because of you that I am able to continue writing this fanfiction by the way! Thanks again and as always I wish to see you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, I know it has been a long time, but I am finally back. I am sorry for making you wait so long. I will try my best to update as soon as I can. I am planning on finishing this fanfiction before school restart. If I have enough time, I'll try to write more chapters for the other one I haven't finished yet. So here about 2500 words. Long chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Everything has changed from Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran! (a small part of it)**

The place was weirdly quiet. The princess was sitting on the throne which would soon enough be her own. Her short silvery hair was resting peacefully on her shoulders, as her hands were gently playing with the side of her dress. Clearly bored, she wasn't paying attention to the pretender kneeling on the floor trying in all ways possible to get her attention. Her gown was truly more interesting. Wishing she could leave, she finally glared at him in a superior kind of way, pressed a hand to her mouth and yawned noisily. She then turned around to one of her servants and whispered angrily in his ear: When can I leave? I'm tired of enduring this eternal awkwardness.

-Milady, I am afraid you must wait until the return of Daniel. He was supposed to find a pretender that would please you. In the meantime, why don't you show a bit of interest in that poor boy down here? Who knowns, he might the one that will make your heart melt, someday, he murmured back.

Sighing in frustration, she eyed the man one last time before closing her eyes determined to take a nap right there so that the time would pass faster.

The man, his knees hurting, finally stood, a pathetic look of anger appearing on his face as he looked around the room. Statues of the princess were decorating the walls accompanied by portraits of her. He had to admit it, she was beautiful, but, her personality was another thing. She was despicable, selfish, and haughty. He reached out his hand for the doorknob at the other hand of the room and getting through it bumped onto somebody that looked rather moody and angry at the same time. They looked each other in the eyes; both step aside until one of the men decided he would go through first.

-Daniel, you have finally returned, but I am afraid that you will deceive me yet again, said the princess her high-pitched voice echoing on the maculated white walls of the room.

The knight bowed, glared down at the floor, looking miserable, and demanded permission to leave. Sparkles of interest appeared in the eyes of the royalty member sitting haughtily on her mother's throne.

\- Knight Daniel, you shall have my permission to leave only after you have explained me this weird change of attitude of yours, she calmly answered him.

\- Milady, I am afraid my story won't interest you at all. I would rather not bore you anymore and get to my apartments to rest a bit.

\- Knight Daniel, you must understand that it wasn't a request, but an order. You shall obey me and tell me what is wrong with you, she practically screamed at him.

\- I beg your pardon Milady. I shall fulfill your wish, he bowed again and breathing hard started to narrate the story.

\- I was on duty. I needed to come back with another pretender in case the precedent one that I brought you wouldn't be the one for you. The thing is, I got lost in the woods and ended up by meeting a pretty girl walking by the path. She had long blond hair, waist-length and a wonderful smile. Her brown eyes were shining as the light of the sun surrounded her making her look like an angel that had fallen from heaven. I came closer determined to seduce her with my charming smile. But then that monster came. He was really tall, had horns and a wicked smile. Weirdly, his hair was pink which was making him kinda ridiculous. So, as you know me, I decided to protect that poor vulnerable girl from the …

The princess didn't let him finish his sentence. Could this guy possibly be the prince she met at the ball something like two weeks ago? The one that made her scream because of his monstrous appearance? As she got deeper into her thoughts, a wicked idea came up to her.

\- Show me the way, she told him suddenly excited.

\- What are you talking about Milady, asked a puzzled Daniel

-Show me the way to that Prince, she repeated herself firmly

-Princess, you must be making a mistake. There is no prince to the place where I went. It's just that gigantic monster…

\- Prepare my horse and tell the King I will be out for a while, she told her servant.

-But princess Lisanna…

The said girl cut him: Tell them I found the one I will marry.

 **-X-**

-What the heck is this? There's no way I'm wearing that shit!, screamed Natsu as he started running away from one of his servant.

He eyed it suspiciously and mimed himself puking as a picture of himself wearing it was slowly entering his mind.

-Miss Lucy will be pleased to see you dressed up so nicely, taunted the servant pursuing him.

Natsu then came to an abrupt stop. He turned around his black skin getting darker around his cheeks.

\- You think Luce will like it, he stammered and then realizing he looked stupid waved the servant off.

As the servant left, a familiar talking oven entered the room a sheepish smile spreading on his metallic blue face.

\- I told you to leave, he repeated himself aggressively this time trying to sound brutal.

\- Natsu Sir, it is only me Happy.

-Don't tell me you are also here to convince me to wear that stupid and disgusting outfit!

\- Look, Lucy, is going to wear a magnificent blue gown. You can't show up in those rags.

-But I…

-There are no buts. You are going to put these clothes on and you will look marvellous. Lucy will be blown out and she will kiss you and everything is going to get back to normal except that this time we will have a queen and probably little princes and princesses, if you know what I mean…

Natsu blushed a dark tint of black as thin drops of blood flooded out of his nose.

\- Master, you're such a pervert…, Happy winked at him.

\- Don't say that too loud, she could hear you you know!, The king said as he pressed a hand against the open door of the oven wiping the blood off his face with the other one.

Another servant knocked on the now closed door of the room, result of the other one which had just left.

-That's it, I'm screwed. She heard it. This is your entire fault, screamed Natsu panicked.

Charle entered the room, a frustrated look appearing on her face.

-You men are such pigs, only thinking about our bodies. Try considering our personality!

-I'm glad it's only you, Charle, sighed Natsu in relief.

He then turned to Happy and smiled broadly at him. The oven looked away and tried his best to ignore him. After all, Master Natsu and Lucy were the only one aware of his deep crush.

\- Anyway, I will erase that gross comment of my memory. Now, the main reason why I am here is to tell you that the lady is ready. I am disappointed in you Sir, you are not even dressed. Make sure she doesn't wait too much or else it might be a fiasco!

And with that she left. Natsu understanding the gravity of her words lift his arms and smelled his armpits making sure he wasn't stinking. The oven opening his front door, pulled out the clothes the prince was supposed to wear and threw them at him.

-Hurry!, he screamed at him

The king dressed up quickly, but made sure his horns weren't tearing of his clothes with their spiky ends. Ready, he then ran down the stairs and stop frozen on the spot. She was standing at the table smiling gently and she looked wonderful.

His legs wouldn't budge, but at this rate he didn't care. He could've stayed there all night long looking at her wonderful face, her rosy lips that he wished so hard to kiss, her hands that he wanted so badly to hold tightly. As he was kind of rooted to the spot he tried to explain himself, but not a single word was coming out of his mouth. Rare sounds were sometimes escaping his lips. Anxiety rose into his body at the thought of screwing everything up because he wasn't able to say a single thing. His heart was thundering inside his chest so hard it hurt him, but he wasn't paying attention to it. His eyes were stuck to her beautiful face.

\- Are you alright? , she asked as a shy smile appeared at the corner of her lips.

\- Ye- you-ahh, he tried to answer, but wasn't able to do it.

Suddenly, something knocked him hard in the back of the head. He turned around and yelled: What was that for Happy?

-Finally, you are back to normal. You are lucky I was there to save the situation.

-Thanks, Natsu murmured understanding the reason of his act.

He hesitated to turn around afraid he might freeze like he did about a minute ago. The thing that saved him was the scent of food which was enveloping the whole room. Starting to salivate, he went to his designated place,sat down, and started to eat silently.

Lucy, after a moment of pure silence understood that there would be no conversation for the rest of the whole day, which would be ending in a couple of hours, if she didn't do something. Since she wasn't hungry, she waited for Natsu to finish eating, stood and took his hands. He looked at her, surprised and puzzled at the same time. As she had waited for him to arrive, she had seen the ballroom, which was beside the place they were in at the moment. Only a few steps and they were in. As she dragged him in, pink started to colour her cheeks. She ignored the accelerating pulse of her heart as she placed one of his hands around her waist and hold the other one in hers.

\- I am pretty bad at dancing, this is the only thing I know, she told him rather shyly.

\- Well, I gu-guess I can teach you the ba-ba-sics, he stammered uncontrollably which made her laugh softly.

\- What's so fu-fun-ny? , he inquired trying to articulate

\- I just think that it's cute when you stammer like that. I'm sorry.

-Well as long as you think that's cute you can laugh at it all you want I don't care, he whispered her quickly as his face came closer to hers.

Suddenly, musicians fill in the room accompanied by singers.

 _I just wanna know you_

 _Better know you_

 _Better know you_

 _Better now_

 _I just wanna know you_

 _Know you_

 _Know you_

 _Before I know is we said hello_

 _And your eyes looking like coming home_

 _All I know since yesterday, yeah_

 _Is everything has changed_

-They sing pretty well, she murmured him as they turned and turned.

\- Yeah, until you know who's singing…

-What do you mean?

-Don't look or you'll regret it!

Luce couldn't bear the curiosity that was surging her to look. So she stared and started giggling happily. Charle and Happy were singing and holding hands. Lucy winked at him understanding the moment of joy he was probably living right now by holding the hand of his beloved.

\- I really like it when you laugh. It makes me happy. I wish you'd always giggle like that, Natsu told her.

\- You guys are the reason of my happiness and I thank you for that. I wish I had met you guys before, because if I had, life would have been so much better.

\- Luce, we can't change the past, but our present actions still have an impact on our future so let's enjoy our time together now, alright?

\- You're right, she whispered as she looked down feeling embarrassed all of a sudden.

That's when her eyes met his lips. They were attracting, so full and probably warm. She bit hers trying to stop thinking about that. Like he had noticed what she was thinking of, Natsu bend down a bit and looked at her as he came closer, their face millimeters away from each other. Natsu's hand let go of hers and reach out for the side of her face. He started playing with her hair, as his torso met hers. They both could feel the pulses of their beating hearts.

Suddenly, the doors banged open and a princess entered the ball room, rage shooting out of his eyes.

-King Natsu, I beg your pardon, but I must have a word with you.

Natsu suddenly let go brutally of Lucy, and approached the mysterious princess.

-What is this all about? You could have warned me of your arrival princess…Larina, right?

-Lisanna, she corrected him.

\- What was so important that you needed to disturb me? , he said coldly.

\- I found it really charming that you gave shelter to a poor mendicant but I must warn you that I, as your betrothed, have the right to make her quit this place anytime I want if I judge that she is a nuisance to our marriage.

He looked at her and understood the spell would never be broken.

 **-X-**

-I think I finally am ready to defeat that monster and get back my beloved future wife.

\- Sting, to tell you the truth, you still don't stand a chance against him. I mean he can do magic. Didn't you remember all the fire that was surrounding you? Well that was the result of his extreme powers. You as a peasant can't defeat him with simple weapons such as a knife.

\- Then how am I supposed to kill him?

\- I think you should forget her and try to pick up another girl. I mean all of them are running after you but her. Don't you think you should give a chance to one of them instead? You'd be sure to come back alive at least.

\- So you think I will die. You are convinced that there isn't a single chance for me to win this battle. If you think that, why are you still by my side, trying to ruin my dream…

\- I try to make you understand that there are other solutions.

\- Yeah, but in all of your suggestions there isn't even one where in the end I get the girl of my dreams.

-That's because you can't have her. Try to understand. Even if you defeat that beast, even if you bring her back, she will never love you. She always hated you and it will never change. Maybe she isn't the one for you.

\- Listen, if she had to pick between me and that monster, who would you think she'd chose? Me of course! And you know why? Because that monstrous thing will never be able to make her love him. If it's impossible for me, it is impossible for him.

-No, there is a chance that she might develop feelings towards him…

-You are talking nonsense. I mean look at him and then look at him. Don't tell me he is gorgeous.

-Maybe not, but at least, he never beat her up like you did. He saved her life while you practically killed her. Honestly I would totally understand if she chose him over you.

-Go away or I promise I will kill you with my bare hands.

Scared, Lector ran away and promised himself he would never meet that fool ever again.

\- There is a way and I will find it! If that Lector shit is right, if she fell I love with that thing, I might have a way to get her back, but then again, training is needed. He can try to burn me to ashes, I will kill him anyway, he told himself as he counted the days left before his surprise attack to the King's castle.

 **Sorry, already the end. I'll try to update soon. As always, tell me what you thought about it (even if it's negative). Thanks for your constant support! I really appreciate it! See you guys (I hope) soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Like I promised, here is the chapter 8! I thought you might like to know that this fanfiction will end in probably two more chapters. Yes, practically the end. I wanted to finish this little note to thank you all again for your support. You guys are now 62 to follow this story. I think it is a wonderful and enormous number. So thank you so much for showing interest in what I am writing. As always don't forget to leave a review saying what you thought of this chapter or the ones before. Don't be afraid to tell me your opinion. I always like to read your reviews and the ones with suggestions sometimes help me for future inspiration. For example, Daniel was a request from a guest! And I think pretty much everybody enjoy seeing him in this fanfiction! So yeah! Thank you again! And enjoy!**

"Daniel, I'd like to talk to you in private please" said a familiar annoyed voice

"Alright princess Lisanna" answered a rather interested knight.

Judging by the way he was bouncing all around the room asking a thousand questions all at the same time, the princess could tell he had been dreaming of this day for a long time. The day, her plan would be executed.

Since she had arrived to the castle, everything had seemed to be working her way. She was practically frustrated it had all went like it was planned without anything getting in her way. It had been boringly too easy. Pieces of parchment were still lying on the desk of the room she had borrowed him for the short while she would stay until they'd get married. These were supposed to be proof that what she was claiming was true. In other words, lies were written on these pieces of parchment to make the King believe she truly was her betrothed. The reason why they were still there was simple, she didn't have to use them, he was already trusting her. The minute the words had slipped out of her mouth, by the horror readable on his face, she knew she wouldn't have to use them.

Today, the next step to her mischievous plan was supposed to take place. Resting calmly on her comfy bed, princess, future Queen, Lisanna couldn't be happier. It seemed her major problem would be solved in less than two weeks. Of course, it required a lot of planning, but to get to the throne she was ready to sacrifice some of her time.

"So, what do I have to do exactly?" Daniel inquired, his sword swirling around his head as he was miming himself fighting an invisible enemy.

"Simple, just deliver this letter to Sting Eutcliffe" she whispered him, making sure nobody else than her loyal servant would hear.

"Good!" he answered cheerfully, exiting the bedroom leaving her behind, alone.

 _Now… I wouldn't mind sleeping a bit… Except, it's a bit too cold in here…_

She got up, and started walking quietly in the direction of a certain King's bedroom, deeply asleep…

-X-

Lucy woke up that morning feeling weird. A weight was pressing in her chest meaning something bad was going to happen. She knew it, because every time she felt that way, Sting Eutcliffe was related in some way. But why was she feeling this way? She surely was in security behind the walls of this fortress, her friend Natsu able to knock the man out anytime he wanted with only one finger. Unable to sleep anymore, Lucy put her slippers on, not even taking care of showering herself or even changing clothes, determined to make that horrible sensation go away first.

The weird noises coming from her belly, made her do a quick stop at the kitchen. Happy was waiting for some human being to come like every morning to feed them with his delicious cooking. Though, this morning was quite different. Happy was quiet, looking grave. She somehow knew it was related to that feeling she had that morning.

"Hi Happy, feeling alright?" she asked already aware his answer wouldn't please her.

"I don't like that princess. I don't know why, but I feel like she cannot be trusted. She looks evil. Just the fact that she barged into our house without invitation and saying that she might kick you out any moment she felt you were a nuisance… Then, just throwing some pretty bad news right in Natsu's face while he clearly was enjoying his evening with you… I mean who does that?" he said, ignoring her first question and answering with his deepest and darkest doubts.

Lucy blushed a bit, but regained her calm, the weird sensation coming back quickly

"That's alright Happy… Anyway, I mean, I couldn't have stayed here all my life. Let's just enjoy our time together like Natsu suggested, shouldn't we?"

"You don't understand! You just can't leave… I can't tell you why, but you must stay. We truly need you here" panicked Happy.

"Look, it is truly touching, but we don't really have an impact on what that girl is up to… Let's just drop it for now and eat, because I am truly hungry" she told him urgently.

Happy, open his oven door and let out a pile of delicious pancakes slide onto the table in front of Lucy starving to death and quit the room in pure silence.

Lucy decided not to tell happy about her doubts feeling he was already too nervous. She totally shared his point of view, but she wanted to keep it secret for the moment for the oven's own health. After eating, she would go talk to Natsu in private and explain him the whole situation. He would decide what to do. After all, he was the master of this place. He had the power to do anything he wanted.

Anxiety rising into her stomach making it churned, Lucy finished eating her sweet pancakes in a record time of less than five minutes and hurried up to the second floor, where Natsu's bedroom was. He always dozed off until dinner time, so she wasn't surprised he still wasn't up. Trying her hardest not to puke, she was surprised to see his bedroom door was open.

 _Usually, it isn't…_

Entering the room, thinking that since the door was open he wouldn't have any objections seeing her in his private room, she stop dead when a naked silvery haired woman sat in the bed, not even bothering to cover her breasts. Her hair was messy and a weird smile was plastered on her face as she looked at Natsu still sleeping.

He wasn't wearing a shirt like usually, but this time Lucy doubted he was even wearing pants or boxers… There was nothing to say, she understood everything... Happy was right and so was she, or maybe not…

Maybe that girl wasn't wicked; maybe she only was madly in love with the King… But how could Natsu fell so quickly for a woman he had just met, when she, Lucy, had been there, with him for half a month?

His quick change of mind was incomprehensible, but anyway, Lucy didn't want to understand anymore. Her breakfast was stuck in her throat as she felt like vomiting right on the spot. Tears appeared at the corner of her eyes and started rolling down her cheeks as she tried her best to keep quiet and block her view from this horrible girl who had stolen under her eyes in a night the one she had learned to love. Lucy wiped the tears, the weight intensifying on her chest as she tried to breathe and calm down. Her heart was starting to harden and get cold just like hard rock. Lucy placed a trembling hand on her chest as she turned around prepared to leave this place as quickly as she still could.

 _I'm leaving… I won't be a le to support seeing them together… Happy, I didn't think the things I told you about what? A minute ago would become reality so easily._

" _WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU PERVERT!" an outraged female voice screamed._

Lucy faced the girl she since that day hated the most. The noise really loud, Natsu woke up and looked around puzzled and disgusted at the same time. Lucy meeting his red eyes felt the tears surging again and incapable to take it anymore, just crossed the entrance door and yell at the top of her lounges: Have a nice and happy life Natsu!

She didn't bother taking her belongings. The only thing that mattered right now on the moment was to get out of here before he would catch up with her. Escape the pain, were the words that keep running in her mind as she sprinted out of the castle ignoring the voices coming after her asking her to come back and to listen to his explanations.

She turned back one last time and in a cry whispered: Good bye home…

She then disappeared in the woods, going back to hell.

-X-

 **Sir Eutcliffe,**

 **It is with great pleasure that I, princess Lisanna, required your precious help. Lector, one of my loyal subjects and one of your ex-friends suggested you as a great hunter. I need your services to get rid of my next husband which is going to be King Natsu. Judging by what Lector told me, your dearest wish would be to kill him with your bare hands and it would be the reason of your long and hard training. I truly appreciate all the efforts you are doing right now because they could truly be useful for a noble cause. I would like you to listen to my offer. I give you the chance to kill the beast like you wanted so much but also a way to get the girl, Lucy Heartfilia, the one you always wanted so badly to be your wife. With my new power as a Queen, I can force her to marry you or spend the rest of her life in my personal jail which rinks of perverts and dangerous people. I am sure she will make the right choice and become your bride right away. So, all you have to do for me is to get rid of the monster under my conditions and I will make your dearest wishes come true. Know that if you refuse my offer, I will find somebody else to murder the King before you can even reach him and you'll never get the girl… Now, if you are interested, please wait for more information and show up the day the murder is planned. Don't forget to inform my loyal servant Daniel of your final answer…**

 **Your future depends on this simple decision. Please take my offer in consideration**

 **Sincerely yours,**

 **Princess Lisanna**

Sting ripped the letter into tiny pieces and smiled broadly. He then turned around to the petrified knight looking at him in utter terror and told him in a too cheerful voice: I accept!

Daniel, relieved to quit this infernal place got back on his horse and ran away scared of the gorgeous blonde male.

-X-

Finally back at the castle, Daniel stopped dead in front of what was left of the magnificent castle he had left earlier in the day. Half of it was burn down to ashes. Daniel, worried for the life of his master search for the princess in what was left of the castle and finally found her kneeling in a dark corner sobbing and begging for pity as a pink haired beast kept yelling at her, his whole body on fire.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? First, you barged into my house and tell me I am forced to marry you. Then, like it isn't enough, you find the need to fake having sex with me by getting undress and waiting for Lucy to see it. She left because of you! The girl I love as left because she thought I had fucking feelings for a fucking slut like you. What the fuck do you want from me stupid bitch? ANSWER ME!"

"You can't kill me, because you have to marry me. If you kill me, everybody will know it and you'll end up being killed by my father's army." She screamed in terror

"I only wanted your love. I thought you'd appreciate a little company in the morning in your cold bed…" she pleaded

"The only one I want in bed with me is Luce! Not some slut like you! Anyway, I won't kill you, because I think you don't deserve death. It would be too quick and you must suffer for the crime you did… You'll spend time in the donjons. You won't have the liberty to leave, to shower, you, you…"

And then he started sobbing. He didn't care about the spell anymore. He had quickly accepted his fate thinking he could marry Lisanna and at least have Lucy as her one and only mistress, but only if she wanted. After all, he knew that title was disgraceful, but he wanted her by his side no matter what and couldn't change the wedding thing unless Lucy was a princess. He knew that perfectly well. Why did that son of a bitch had to arrive. He wished she was never born.

The ball came back in his head at that simple instant. He remembered how all the princesses had been afraid of him and had run away from him afraid they might be eaten or something.

 _Something Lucy didn't do when she saw me for the first time._

Natsu was persuaded he had invited all the princesses unmarried which meant Lisanna must have been there. So her whole I-Love-You shit was then again lies…

A metallic surface made him pop out of his trance. Happy looked at him sadly, holding papers in his open oven door.

"Natsu, listen to me. You are not a monster, you will calm down and let her live with us in what is left of the castle. You can't torture a princess and certainly not that one. Her father has the reputation to have the stronger army of the entire continent. Even though you have powers which mean you are probably stronger than any human kind, I doubt you would survive against the whole army. So please, losing Lucy was hard enough. I wouldn't want to lose you as well. You are the only family I have left…"

"But what if the whole thing wasn't true? What if her marriage thing was also a lie?" cried Natsu through sets of sobbing, hopeful.

"I am afraid it is true. Here is the proof" Happy whispered him trying to make him calm down. It was the first time he had seen his master cry. Therefore he must have truly been in love with her. Why couldn't things go well once? He was wondering and couldn't understand at all.

The oven gave him the papers he had found in Lisanna's bedroom which hadn't hopefully been reached by the devastating flames of Natsu's rage.

"I would like some time alone" said Natsu ripping the parchments into pieces after reading them and getting away, moping.

"What will happen to me?" asked a scared princess which hadn't had the courage to talk since the reaction of the King, wanting desperately to live.

"You heard Happy. Do as he said" he told her wiping tears still streaming from his puffy eyes.

 **PSSSST! Yeah, it is me again. I wanted to add a little something! If you want me to read your stories (like there are one or many you really like) and want to know what I think about it you can PM me whenever you want, to talk about it. I will answer the faster I can! Or if you just wanna talk, than that's fine by me as well! Thank you again for simply reading this chapter! It makes my day! I will probably see you soon! Planning on writing second chapter for** _ **How to fall in love**_ **tonight if I have inspiration! (I don't forget** _ **Love for sport**_ **by the way. I will try to write a new chapter soon and include more Gruvia and Gale in it!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Sorry for the long waiting! It has been, I think, practically a year since I haven't written a new chapter… I am truly sorry for that… Well at least, this was the final chapter for this fanfiction. Yes! Another one completed! Finally! Hope you'll enjoy it! I will update soon! This time it's true!**

The run back home was fastidious. Tears streaming down her pale cheeks blurred her vision making it impossible for her to see clearly the path ahead. As she wiped yet again the salty water covering the major parts of her face, she looked around and didn't recognize her surroundings. As if, she hadn't come here before at all…

 _Oh great! Now I am lost!_

 _TAKATA! TAKATA!_

"The beast shall die tonight, pierced by my blade, his head resting atop my chimney as I dance with the woman he loved!" yelled a young drunk man which voice couldn't be mistaken.

 _No…NO!_

"The great Sting shall deliver the world from the monster, from that atrocious lover stealer, from that hideous thing that shouldn't be born. Oh Sting the Great shall save us all!" yelled a young man clearly helped by some humongous drinks.

Lucy, panicked, hid behind the nearest tree and for a second stopped breathing. Realizing these people were too drunk to even comprehend one of the words she soon would be enunciating, she relaxed a bit and started thinking about her next move.

 _He is stronger than these bastards. Surely he can win! I mean he's got the woman he loves by his side, his future Queen. She has everything he would ever deserve. She is rich, young, beautiful…_

"Ah Mistress Lisanna surely did the nasty job well! Convincing these poor idiots that she was to be King Natsu's betrothed. If he were to be a little bit more intelligent, he would have known that this girl he loves so much has been exiled by her father for falling in love with one of her servants… What was his name again … Bickslow? Such a shame they had to be separated since he had to keep serving the King while she had to live the rest of her life in the streets trying to survive… If that Bickslow dude hadn't been our superior, that little rotten thing wouldn't have had our fucking help! Godammit! Life is just unfair!" cried Lector, the effects of alcohol working their way in his system.

"You should have seen his face! Judging by the letter Lisanna wrote to me after the departure of Lucy, he was crying like a baby yelling he was madly in love with Lucy and that she was the only one he wanted to have in bed with him… Another reason for fucking killing him! As if I would let him near her enough for him to contaminate her with his ugliness and do those perverted things with her! I am the savior here and he the villain! It has always been that way!" Roared Sting

Lucy suppressed a cry of joy. The blush spread to her whole face as she took in the information she received thanks to these guys so drunk they probably couldn't even standstill. She might still have a chance left at happiness.

 _He loves me? Me, a peasant that has no money to give and that is okay looking? Me, the clumsy girl who didn't take her chance at a first kiss from that guy she thought was her soulmate? Me, the girl that said so mean things to this guy, that didn't even bother to listen when he was trying to explain, to claim his innocence…What is so good about me that he could actually love? Look at him with his beautiful fuzzy smile, his awkward answers to questions, his rising temper, his devastating power, his warmth, his comforting personality… That guy… is beautiful_

"Anyway, Lucy will be better off with me! I mean, I am prettier this guy… For an instant, I must admit that I really thought her bullshit about finding this guy attractive was true… That is… until I understood the true motives that were hiding behind that cute and inoffensive little creature… the craving for power. That little bitch was pretty clever! After marrying that disgusting pig, she would have everything she has ever wanted. A place to stay and a lot of fucking money! But she'll have that with me anyway. After I slay that cocky bastard, half of his fortune will go to me as promised in this letter from Lisanna. Plus, when I'll fuck Lucy, I'll make sure to do it in the living room where is hanging head will be standing, just a friendly reminder that he could never win against me." Sting kept on saying, praising himself more and more just to please his enormous ego.

The anger rising in her chest, Lucy ignored his atrocious comments.

 _I have to do something and quick. That letter he talked about, maybe if I can get it… And arrive there before them…_

 _I guess I don't have a choice but to do this…_

Lucy got out of her hiding place and when straight to Laxus, a seductive fake smile plastered on her face. Before he could do a single move, she pressed herself against him and in a tight embrace searched for the famous letter in the most subtle way possible.

"Hey there pretty babe" he purred as he closed his arms around her. She suddenly started to suffocate not liking the proximity of their bodies knowing perfectly what that guy was capable of. As she slid her hand into one of his side pockets, she felt a little paper folded.

 _The letter!_

As she pretended to listen to his total garbage about him being the best person on Earth, she slid slowly from his arms and created a safe distance between the two while hiding the hand keeping the letter behind her back.

"Why are you so far away from me? He questioned, anger rising in his voice as he tried to close in the distance between them. Though, each and every step he took in, she would took a step back to keep away from him as far as possible.

Suddenly, one of the drunkards asked out of the blue: "what is it you are hiding behind you?"

At these words, rage build up in the eyes of Sting. He snatched her arm from behind her back and pulled her in the direction of a little carriage he had brought that was pulled by two young black horses. He then open the door of this cage and pushed her in with brutality as he locked her in. In this act of anger, he forgot wholly about the letter. He only kept fuming as he and his servitor climbed both on one horse and whipped them without any mercy obligating them to advance faster than they ever did before.

At the yelp of pain coming from the horses, a cry of multiple people came from behind. Villagers were coming armed with whatever things they found that could cut or hurt. Some were coming with metal shovels, others with torches, knives…

Lucy barged on the doors begging these people to open them. But her demand was ignored as it was muted by the cries of villagers that had come from other countries, some of them exiled by what Natsu used to be, a merciless King.

They marched for a good thirty minutes when they suddenly halted as Lucy supposed they had unfortunately arrived at the castle. Together, they cut a tree down and combining forces took each a part of it and push with all their might against the wooden door. It easily opened to a hall empty and totally quiet. As an awkward silence took place upon the villagers, Lucy took her chance and yelled at the top of her lungs: People! Run! Natsu! Please save yourself from the real beast! Save yourself from Sting while you can! Please! I don't want them to hurt you!

Sting knock on the door hard and told her to shut herself up or he would hit her. But lucy had enough of hiding.

"You pretend to be the savior and the grand hero, but all you manage to do is it a woman while she is defenseless, locked in a cage where you placed her. You call this King a beast, a monster, but my friend is far from that. He is kind and remorseful for all the bad things he did before. He was planning to give food and shelter to any person who needed it because he as a heart. He is generous. People, villagers! The monster is laying in your troops. He, Sting is the monster! He beats woman and who knows what he will do once he has children… And that is if a woman is ever crazy to put these fragile creatures in the arms of such a bloody monster…

To these words, he open the cage door and brutally took her out, practically throwing her on the ground as he came closer snatching away a piece of metal and a torch from two different villagers.

"I am going to close that dirty mouth of your forever", he yelled as he approached both things from her, as she stayed on the ground still hurt from the impact.

"No you won't! There's nobody hurting my mate here!" a familiar voice responded from the door entrance. As people turn around, a monster was approaching, a ball of blazing fire getting bigger and bigger at each and every step he took.

Lucy smiled at that remark. As he looked upon her, he grinned softly, his eyes still puffy from the crying.

"Nice to see you back, but prepare, because it was the last time you left me!" He said hearts practically appearing in his eyes.

At that precise moment, Sting took out a sword and an axe from behind his back and charged him.

"Looks like this could hurt" he said his serious face back.

As the axe drop toward his, he seized it in between his hands and made it melt within seconds. Furious, Sting started slashing randomly with his sword as Natsu tried his best to evade them all. The villagers, witnesses of the violence of their supposedly hero, were uncertain of their choice's side. At this, Lector, took out his own sword and lift it toward a young man that had a broken arm but had decided to come either way to protect his family from the threat.

At this, Lucy place herself in between the two making Natsu lose his concentration and push her aside to take the blow at her place. Fortunately, it didn't penetrate a vital region. Hurt and a bit bloody, Natsu took out the sword from his shoulder and tossed it away for a villager to pick it for self-defence.

Looking at some of the blood pouring from his wound, he looked at Lucy that was petrified over that wound.

"Happy! Bring her and the villagers inside to safety. This might not end well."

"Yes master!" He said bravely, trying to avoid stuttering as he conducted everybody inside.

As the turn of Lucy came, Sting pull her arm.

"Oh no babe, you are not going anywhere!" he laughed mischievously

"Leave her alone"

"Oh really! Did you know that this little girl here pretends to be interested in you only for the throne and your money? Did you really think she would fall for you? I mean look at yourself!"

"Don't listen to him! That's not true at all! You are probably my only friend! I would never do this to you!"

"See! She doesn't perceive you as a lover… She would return the apparent feelings you feel towards her!"

Lucy stopped talking shocked by what had came out of Sting's mouth.

"That's a lie as well!" she answered, stuttering.

"Then prove us otherwise! Tell us that you love him babe! Go ahead! Scream it out loud I want to hear it!"

Pure hurt reverberated in the eyes of Natsu as he gaped at Sting.

"Too late!" he exclaimed as he took the opportunity and plunged his sword in the heart of the unmoving beast shocked by what he thought was unrequited love.

Natsu looked at the sword that was entering deeper and deeper in his chest, but that pain, was nothing compared to the emptiness he felt rising in his chest. The little butterflies that fluttered happily in his stomach every time he would hear her pronounce his name, they were all falling down the pit of it, flushed away. The accelerated movement of his heart was slowing rapidly as it was getting cold and hard as rock.

His reserve of energy leaving his body, he looked at Sting as he smiled and dropped to his knees. As Sting was about to go fetch a sword to cut Natsu's head off, something pierced his heart from behind.

"All my life I have been scared of you! Not anymore! May you go in hell for what you did!" she screamed. And with that, Lucy twisted the sword in the wound.

He didn't take long to die, but for Lucy, he had already stayed alive for too much time.

She then approached Natsu who had fallen own in the dirt face first. She quickly lifted his shoulders and placed him on his back. The wound was deep and blood was oozing from it. He didn't have much time left.

Natsu wouldn't look at her. So she breathed heavily knowing it would be her last chance to tell him everything.

"Natsu… Yes, you are my dearest friend, but at the same time, you are more than that. You are the guy I wished I would wake up beside every morning. You are the one I wish would smile while looking at me…

She broke into tears

"You are the one I would have loved to have kids with, the one I would have spent the rest of my days with, the one who possess my heart and will always have it, but mostly, you are you will always be my one and only."

"Natsu, I love you more than everything. I love you with all my heart and soul. I have been madly in love with you since the very day you looked at me, because I felt what real love was."

"I will always be yours…"

She then pressed herself against him and cried on his shoulders as he lay there motionless and smile-less.

"So that bastard really did it!" an infantine voice said.

Lucy turned around and saw a little blue haired girl that strangely looks like a kid standing close, her little wings batting rapidly as she held a little stick ended by a star in her right hand.

 _Is life really mocking me?_

"Girl, step aside."

"No! You won't touch him. Leave him alone!"

"Do you wish to see him alive again, yes or not?"

"Yes of course! But that's impossible! It would take a miracle!" she sobbed as she caressed his face.

"I am a miracle lady! Now step aside and let me, Levy the enchantress, do my work!"

Sceptic, Lucy, finally decided to step aside knowing nothing worse could happen to him considering he was in fact already dead.

The little girl started pronouncing weird incantations and the body of her beloved started glowing and getting high into the air. He then started shining in various colors. As Lucy looked in awe, she noticed how the shape of the body was changing. The horns were slowly disappearing and the scales as well leaving smooth tan skin to replace it.

As the metamorphosis ended, Lucy didn't at first recognize the body lying there in the dirt. It was pink haired and slowly starting to move. The human was still dressed in Natsu's clothes except they were a bit too large for him since the thing now standing before her was way thinner than before.

The thing then sat and looked directly at Lucy and turned his head right away since he had died before hearing her love confessions.

"Girl… That's the same dude ya know… So hum, yeah, have a nice day." And with that she disappeared before Natsu could even make eye contact with her.

She stood there for a good minute red as a tomato realizing what had just happened. Natsu was still looking away, baring the love rejection badly.

She then made her decision and without looking back jumped softly on him. Surprised flared his face as she clutched his face in both her hands and pressed her lips fiercely on his in a war kiss. His onyx eyes grew wide at the surprise but quickly closed as one of his hands traced the line of her spine and the other played with some of her hair.

She took quickly pulled away in his point of view, but at the same time, he didn't really care. She had kissed him, which meant in his primitive language that she loved him that he wouldn't sleep alone at night. These simple things were enough to make him the happiest man on earth.

"Did you know that pink was my favorite colour?" she asked him as she twirled around own if her fingers one of his messy bangs.

At first he didn't understand what she meant… And finally, the reality hit him as he looked at his body turning which had turned back to normal.

"That little witch did respect her promise then" he whispered as he looked at her mate and kissed her yet again. He bit her lower lip accidently as a fire ball burnt his butt and a little voice echoed in the sky: "I'm no witch! I'm an enchantress"

Natsu didn't dare say anything after that fearing she would burn him yet again. Lucy was laughing really hard at that and even thought his male ego had been damaged, it felt good to see her laugh so hard.

"Natsu!" a little blue cat yelled as he and all the domestics of the castle barged outside fully transformed back as human beings.

"Guys!" He yelled as they all came around the two love birds and held them tightly in a big family hug.

"It seems I missed out on something" Lucy said confused as she hugged all these people that she used to know as ovens and furniture.

"What about we speak about all that inside?" Natsu suggested

Then, he looked at all the villagers and grinned widely.

"Come in! I am sure you guys are starving" he said and they all went inside.

And, they lived and happily ever after.

 **-X-**

"But papa, you skipped about like fifteen pages! I saw you!" yelled a little blonde haired kid

"Sorry, mature content for adult in these pages… You are too young for that and I don't feel comfortable reading this to you! I still don't understand why you wrote our story in that book Luce and entirely!"

"I love that book! Plus it helps me remember all the nice moments we've had together… at least some of it!" Lucy said.

While the parents were discussing, Nalu's best friend, Happy and Charle's kid, was viciously taking the book away and flipping through the pages.

He cleared his throat and started reading: Then the King took his wife to the bedroom…

"Hey don't read that!" yelled Natsu as he snatched the book away red in the face.

Indeed, they did live and happily ever after with … a whole lot of children.


End file.
